Ann's Wish
by JM0505
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have a mission to grant a client's 3 part wish
1. Meet

Alright, this fan fiction is for xXhelenahillXx or Ann, I made this as thanks to her, she asked me if I will upload it, I said no, but I lied again (Like making it one shot but I made it by chapter instead) There are around 4 OCs and Natsu and Lucy, since it had these couple, I add it here.

* * *

><p>A typical day in Fairy Tail.<p>

The stellar mage is searching the right mission for them.

"Ne, Luce! Found anything yet?" Natsu grins. Lucy noticed a mission with decorated sequins, patterns and colorful ribbons.

"This is an odd one," Lucy grabs the mission and read it.

* * *

><p>MISSION!<p>

Help Ann grant her birthday wish!

Required: Mr. Natsu Dragneel and Ms. Lucy Heartfilia

Reward: Only one request each

To get to the location, just say the spell "Emmanuelle" and look for then name "Andrea".

* * *

><p>"Wow! Any requests?" Natsu grabs the paper.<p>

"Only one, Natsu…" Lucy sighs.

"This one is easy, let's try this!" Natsu grins.

"Well, alright,"

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Sorry, I'm late!" Lucy smiles as she slings her bag to her shoulder.

To Natsu, she is the reason of his good mood.

"Well, let's go now!"

"Where is Happy?" she scanned the area, no sight of the blue cat.

"The mission requires you and me only, right? So I told him he can go to his date with Charle," he grins.

("Lucky Happy…") Lucy thought. ("Now I even wondered to myself why I was named after "Love and Lucky" yet I'm loveless and so unlucky,")

Natsu and Lucy wear their brown cloaks.

They hold the paper, "Emmanuelle!"

The paper became a bright light and the two disappeared.

A huge portal opened and dropped Natsu and Lucy on the ground.

"Ugh… Damn portal," both mages said.

The stand up and saw a big building.

"St. Mary's Academy?" Lucy analyzes the building.

"Where the hell are we?"

They saw students walking inside to the school, others are chatting and studying. Some students saw them and whispering about it.

"Natsu, we have to blend in," Lucy whispers. "They think we're odd people,"

"Because you are…" Natsu teases her.

Lucy whacks him.

"Look at yourself before you say that to me," Natsu laughs at her response.

"Hey, are you Natsu and Lucy?" a young girl asked behind them.

"Uhm… Yes… Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Andrea," she smiled, "I'm so happy you got my request! I thought that magic is just a farce… But its true!"

"A magic book?" Lucy asked.

She showed a black book with gold swirl design.

"I embedded a spell on the mission paper and send it to the location I want it to be,"

They saw the book is written by Levy McGarden. Lucy is surprised, especially seeing the designer of the book, Gajeel Redfox.

"How did this book get here?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, I found it on an old bookshop," Andrea smiled. "Ann will be so happy about this!"

"Who is this Ann anyway?" Natsu asked.

"I'll answer it later. For now, we have to get home and give you clothes to blend in,"

At Andrea's home…

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, welcome to Earth, or rather, Philippines!" Andrea said with a cheery tone.

"Thank you, so we got into another dimension again?" Lucy questioned.

"I suppose you did," Andrea said and gave some clothes to Lucy. "I'll borrow you my clothes and uniform of the school,"

"Hey, what about me?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry, I sent my friend here to let you borrow his clothes to you," she smiles.

"What is this mission all about, Andrea?"

"To make Ann's birthday wish come true… Now it's possible that I sent you here, it might happen,"

"It's about…"

"Hey! I have arrived!" a guy went to her room and he scanned the two mages.

"Hey, Andrea, are you sure these two are the real Natsu and Lucy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu getting irritated.

"Hmm… He's convincing… But still, I need proof that you're the flame mage so I can believe you,"

Natsu made a fire glowed on his hands.

Andrea and her friend are amazed.

"No way… You really are Salamader," then, he threw his clothes at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Louie!" he sneered.

"Nice to meet you too, well you seem to know us now," Lucy smiled.

"Well, Natsu will stay at Louie's house, while Lucy will stay to mine," Andrea said.

"WHAT?" Natsu and Lucy stand up.

"We don't understand the mission yet,"

"Well, Ann wants to meet you two,"

It made Natsu and Lucy dumbfounded.

"That's all?" the mages asked.

"We have three parts, but let's do the first one; to make you two meet her,"

"Tomorrow, you will be students in St. Mary's Academy, we will be classmates!" Andrea squealed.

Lucy smiled, seems very happy.

"Ugh, I hate studying," Natsu whined.

Louie grabs his shirt. "Well, we better get going, see you at school tomorrow," Louie drags Natsu out of the door.

"LUCE! HELP ME!" Natsu screams.

"Natsu, we have to comply with our clients," Lucy sighed.

"My, my, you seemed having fond of him," Andrea teases her.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Lucy stutters.

Andrea giggles, "It's very obvious, well, you seemed tired, you can rest," she smiles.

* * *

><p>At Louie's home…<p>

Louie throws Natsu on his bed.

"You can stay at the guest room," Louie grins.

"Why you-"Natsu ready his flames.

"Hey, did you like Lucy?" he seriously asked.

Natsu's flares go down and pondered to the question.

* * *

><p>Lucy stretches her arms up. It's a lovely morning and she is currently with Andrea riding a tricycle. She sees some food stalls, boutiques and people walking. It seemed a fast pacing world…<p>

To Natsu, 15 minutes seemed very slow to him, especially if he is in a van with Louie.

"So your motion sickness is true…" Louie giggles.

"You bastard…" Natsu's face got a lot blue when the road got bumpy.

The van stopped, Natsu crawled out of the vehicle.

"Yay! I survived!" then he readies himself, "Now, time for payback!"

"Hey, guys!" Lucy greeted them. She is wearing the uniform of St. Mary's, Natsu is stunned and mesmerized. It fits her. Oh, and he wished that the skirt will be shorter and yellow is so her color.

The school bell rings. Louie and Andrea went to their room while Natsu and Lucy went to their advisor.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ann! How's your day?" Andrea greets her. Ann didn't respond.<p>

"She's talking a nap again," Louie sighed.

The advisor arrives, the whole class greets him.

Ann's blurry sight still engulfing her, meaning, she just woke up.

"Here are your new classmates, Natsu and Lucy,"

The two mages showed up. Ann stares at the newcomers. She rubs her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you," Lucy bows down.

Then, all eyes averted to the flame mage.

"Uhh… I'm Natsu Dragneel," he grins.

She rubs her eyes again.

"Ah, this must be a dream… This must be a dream, there's no way my favorite couple landed here in this boring world,"

The teacher left because there is a faculty meeting.

Louie and Andrea went to them.

"There's Ann," Louie pointed using his lips.

Ann went to them.

"I'm Ann, nice to meet you… Uh… Natsu and Lucy?" The two nods.

"Really? This must be a crazy dream," she giggles.

The four looked at each other.

Louie sighed, "Natsu… Lucy…"

"Alright," both mages agreed.

Lucy summons Plue. It's the cutest creature ever.

"Pun!" Plue shakes and dances.

Natsu flares his hands up. "Touch it; it will not harm you,"

Ann didn't respond, loss at words. She got a little pale.

"Hey, Ann, are you alright?" Andrea asked.

Ann got paled and fainted.

* * *

><p>For me, that is a great entrance for Ann, sleeping on school XD She is a NatsuxLucy freak so yeah XD (It's all about them, them, them! Darn, I don't know the title of that song... DX the song is catchy) Well, thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Invite

Alright, Chapter 2… XD Hope you like it! (Damn it, Ann, you're so lucky….)

* * *

><p>The four stares at the fainted patient in the clinic.<p>

"This is the best reaction from her yet," Louie smirks. "She seemed to be star struck,"

"Where is Lucy?" Andrea asked.

"She went to the canteen to bring some food," Natsu replied.

* * *

><p>Lucy is carrying some sandwiches and drinks. In the hallway, she saw a man putting some medicines and food in front of the clinic door.<p>

He seemed nervous; he looked left and right, so Lucy hid. She went to peek and she saw him walking away.

Lucy picks the items that the man left and went inside.

The man smiles as Lucy went inside and he leaves. Lucy knows he is in the same situation as hers. She just went inside and distributes the food and drinks. Then, she places the items she picked besides Ann.

"Where did you get those?" Louie points the items.

"I just saw them in front of the door,"

"That incident again," Andrea thinks.

"What incident?" Lucy asked.

"Every time Ann gets sick or confined in the clinic; there is always some food, medicines even flowers on the door…"

("I guess Ann is very lucky even though she doesn't realize it,") Lucy smiles at Ann then glance at Natsu. ("I wish he is the same,")

Ann groans and opens her eyes.

"Oh my God… Oh my God! You're here! You're really here!" Ann is very excited. Ann is shaking Natsu while eating his flame sandwich.

"It's been my impossible dream to meet you two!" Ann excitedly spoke. "Now, I hope you two will be a couple,"

Silence resonate the clinic…

"We're just nakama," the two mages spoke in unison.

Then, Ann is sad.

"Ann, we can't force them," Andrea said.

"I know," Ann smiles a little.

"Well, we four must go back to class now," Louie stands up.

"I'll just stay here to Ann," Lucy said.

"No, no… I'm alright, Lucy," Ann grins.

The four went outside.

"The mission is finished," Natsu said.

"Not yet… 2nd phase is… about that guy," Andrea said.

* * *

><p>Lucy is done putting her things back to her bag. When she goes outside, the same man is leaning on the wall.<p>

"Why girls have to go to the bathroom?" Natsu grumbled.

"Here, take a lick," Louie gave a lighter to him.

"You do know me," Natsu grabs it. "Wait, is this not allowed?"

"I don't smoke and I didn't bring a cigarette, you idiot," he grins, and then laughs.

"Why you-"Natsu stopped, seeing Louie changed his expression.

"I wanted Ann to be happy, so I still have a chance,"

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"Ann's crush…"

* * *

><p>"Name's Brick…"<p>

"I'm Lucy…"

"Well, thanks…"

"Thanks for what?"

"Well, whatever…" Brick walks away.

"I know you like Ann,"

He stopped.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Ann and Andrea shouted.<p>

"Hey…" Louie greets them. "Where's Lucy?"

"I'm here!" Lucy cheerily answered.

Natsu smelled something odd. Like someone's watching. He looks at the building and shrugs it off and went along with the three.

Brick smiled.

("As long as she's happy, I'm alright to it…")

* * *

><p>At Andrea's home…<p>

"Thanks for the help earlier, you made Ann happy," Andrea smiled. "Now, about the 2nd mission,"

"I think I know that," Lucy smiled.

"Well, can you help to make Ann confess to Brick?"

* * *

><p>Natsu is on the van again. As usual, it is hell to him. But he saw those weird big bird things.<p>

"Oh, those are airplanes. Those are vehicles that make you go faraway places," Louie explains it. "We are crossing an airport; it's a place where airplanes land,"

Natsu grumbles.

"You needed a passport for that,"

After a few minutes, they arrived to Louie's home.

"Ne, Natsu, why won't you ask Lucy if she likes you, too?"

Natsu is blushing again. "Stop bringing that topic suddenly!"

"I know you're scared. No wonder Ann is like that,"

"Hey, you worry too much… Luce and I will try out best!" Natsu grins. "Because we are Fairy Tail!"

* * *

><p>Next day, at the library…<p>

Louie and Andrea just sighed. Natsu is staring at Lucy as Ann to Brick.

The stellar mage is reading an adventure book, Louie and Andrea are doing their homework, Natsu is holding a cook book, Ann is reading history book about Cleopatra and Brick is reading a fiction story.

Natsu is imagining of Lucy and him eating at a restaurant. He is seeing Lucy smiling radiantly as she eats her food. Then, she gave a kiss to him.

Lucy is imagining of having a journey with Natsu. Whenever she's in trouble, her knight in shining armor is there to save her. She sighed in that.

Ann is imagining her as Cleopatra and just sitting on an elegant carpet with her King Brick or her Marc Anthony. They are exchanging gifts and food. She just rests her head on his shoulder.

Brick is imagining him protecting and sacrificing his love and magic for her. At least, that's his technique to show his love to her.

Louie and Andrea just sigh and face palmed.

* * *

><p>On the student's lounge, Brick is holding a flower and a letter. Lucy saw the scene and he sighed.<p>

"What is that for?" Lucy asked.

* * *

><p>At the roof top…<p>

"I knew it that you're here," Ann went in.

Natsu is just lying on the floor, staring at the clouds.

"Well, I have an idea, why don't you invite Lucy to Sagala?"

"Huh? What is that?"

"It's is a sacred parade where you can be Lucy's partner,"

"Oh… That's a good idea!" Natsu grins. "But I don't know what to say,"

"Okay, first you have to confess to her,"

* * *

><p>"Brick, you have to invite her and be your partner in that parade,"<p>

"I… I can't,"

Lucy holds his hand and drags him. "I saw Ann going to the rooftop. You have to make a move!" ("Unlike him…")

* * *

><p>"Pretend I'm Lucy and you're going to confess and invite her,"<p>

"Alright," Natsu relaxes. "Ne, Luce, I have something to tell you,"

* * *

><p>Lucy runs and Brick is trying to keep up.<p>

* * *

><p>"I've been feeling this quite a long time… So…"<p>

Natsu holds Ann's hands and he stares at her, imagining she is Lucy, "I wanted you to know… I…"

* * *

><p>Lucy opens the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you,"<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy stares at the situation; it made Natsu shocked, as she saw Lucy is holding that guy's hand. The scene made them very broken hearted. Meanwhile, Ann and Brick just stare at each other.<p>

"Well, I just wanted you to know that…" Lucy said. Natsu hugs Ann, "Oh yeah? She and I got together now,"

It made Lucy dumbfounded. But Brick embraces her behind.

"Yeah? She's mine. That's what she wanted to say…" Brick grins. Natsu is so pissed and wanted to beat him up.

"That's all…" Lucy exits with Brick.

* * *

><p>OMG… That is… shocking, I guess… XD<p> 


	3. Sleepover

Yay! I wanted to know your reaction to this chapter! XD

* * *

><p>A dark aura surrounds Ann and whacks Natsu on the head.<p>

A big lump showed and his face is kissing on the floor, with a huge crack on it.

"You are a DAMN IDIOT!"

* * *

><p>Lucy is crying as she goes downstairs.<p>

"Lucy… I'm sorry I have to do that,"

She just remained quiet.

"Just accompany me to Andrea's house,"

* * *

><p>"You told me you will do the best you can! But what the hell happened?" Louie slams the table. "It's supposed to be Lucy and you, then Brick and Ann, not the other way around!"<p>

"It's a matter of pride, Louie! Dragons have pride!"

Louie sighed, "Let's fix this before the parade,"

* * *

><p>"Lucy, calm down…" Andrea pats her back. A lot of tissues scattered everywhere.<p>

"I love him so much… Why…" she sniffs more.

"I'll get you some food, alright?" Andrea went to the kitchen. Brick is drinking his hot coffee.

"Fix this shit before the parade, I don't want this to be Ann's worst birthday," Andrea trying to restrain her anger.

* * *

><p>"Andrea and I planned a sleepover at her house tomorrow night," Louie said. "We invited all of them, including Brick," That name is what Natsu wanted to write on his death list.<p>

"I'll just go outside… To get some fresh air," Natsu said and swiftly went outside.

* * *

><p>At a nearby park, he saw a familiar girl sitting on the swings.<p>

"Ann?" he gets closer and sits on the swing besides he gloomy Ann.

"Look, Ann." Natsu sighed. "I'm really sorry…"

"Nah, it's alright… He'll never notice me anyway…" Ann averted her eyes away.

"What? That bastard?" she heard the sound of his knuckles.

"Hey, you are the one who initiate it,"

"I did but he stole my Lucy, that jerk… Anyway, why do you like him?"

"I don't know why either. I wanted to confess to him but I keep avoiding him,"

"He'd done something idiotic, isn't he?"

"Well, you can say that… But you have the higher rate of denseness," she giggles.

"I do not!" At least he made her cheer up. "Well, what happened that made you avoid him?"

"When he and I were in first year… I gave him an invitation letter for Sagala. It's already bad for me to invite him instead of him to me… But he laughed and showed the letter to everyone… I'm so embarrassed," she hides her face by her palms.

"We're in the same side you know, I wanted to invite her to Sagala, too," Natsu sighed. "It's getting late; you better go home and rest,"

"Yeah… I have to prepare props for the JS Prom and fix it up at the sleepover," she smiles and left.

"I know you're there, bastard," Natsu ready his knuckles. A boy shows up with his skateboard, "I'm not a bastard. Name's Brick,"

"Why you treat Ann like that, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Why did you do that to Lucy?" Brick asked.

Natsu and Brick didn't answer. A long silence surrounded them, then both of them charges.

"WHY YOU STOLE MY LUCY?"

"WHY YOU STOLE MY ANN?"

* * *

><p>It's raining hard; a storm is currently infesting the country.<p>

"Where is Natsu? He is supposed to be home," Louie searches him. He passed by the playground and saw two silhouettes.

"What the?" He runs to them as he knows who those two are.

As the two exchanging attacks and defenses, Natsu dominates his opponent, even though he is not using his magic since it will be unfair.

"What's wrong with you two, you idiots?" Louie shouted as he breaks the two up.

"This Brock hurts Ann so much! He is a jerk!" Natsu shouted.

"It's Brick, you idiot!" Brick shouted at Natsu, the flame mage grabs Brick's collar, "I hate it when you hugged my Lucy!"

"She is not yours! I hate it when you do that to Ann!" It made Louie and Natsu stopped and surprised. Brick pushed Natsu off.

"I know I'm a jerk before but I'm very happy that I received that letter from her! I wanted to tell her I love her too! But every time I get my chance, she avoids me! My chances are slipping away!"

All they heard are raindrops afterwards. Brick rode on his skateboard and left.

Louie drags Natsu again.

* * *

><p>At school, there is mild raining and flooding in the streets, Lucy forgot to bring her jacket.<p>

Cold winds spread through the classrooms. Natsu noticed she is feeling uncomfortable to the weather.

The four noticed Brick's bandage on his cheek and Natsu's bandage on his head.

"What happened?" Lucy asks Brick as Ann did asked the same to Natsu.

Both of them answered, "Just a scratch,"

Irritation is building to the injured men because their girls are with different guys.

* * *

><p>After class, Lucy seemed not feeling well and she is sleeping alone on a desk. Natsu is getting worried. He takes off his scarf and his collar shirt and put it on her and gave her a piggy back ride.<p>

The rain stopped for a while but the flood got a little higher.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Oh, darn…" Ann said.

"What is it?" Andrea asked.

"I forgot to bring my umbrella, I already returned Louie's, the one I used earlier," then, Ann felt something on her bag. She pulled out that item and it's an umbrella.

"Hey, I have one!" Ann smiled.

"Well, we have to buy snacks for the sleepover later,"

* * *

><p>Natsu left Lucy in Andrea's home and walks back to Louie's home in the middle of the storm. He noticed there is no one home, which means Louie, is on the way to the sleepover. While arranging his things, he accidentally stumbles on Louie's school bag and his things are scattered.<p>

* * *

><p>At the sleepover, Natsu came with some food and clothes. The ones present for now are Louie, Andrea and Ann.<p>

"Hey, guys," Natsu greeted.

"Thanks for carrying Lucy home," Andrea smiled.

The four worked on the decorations.

"Hey…" They moved their heads to the source of the voice. They saw Lucy on her pajamas.

"Lucy, you should not move much," Andrea said as she aids her. "What do you want?"

"I'm just… A little hungry," she coughs a little.

"I'll prepare some food for you, alright?" Andrea said as Lucy walks to return back to her bed. She doesn't want to see Natsu right now. The incident still hurts her.

As she gets to her room, Natsu stands up and asks.

"Andrea, where is the kitchen?"

* * *

><p>Someone knocks on the door. They barely hear it because of the surge of the rain.<p>

Louie opens the door and saw the soaking wet Brick.

"Why didn't you have an umbrella?" he asked. "She might get worry to you, you know,"

"Mine's broke,"

* * *

><p>Andrea went to Lucy's room with a bowl of soup. The two are almost done in their main decorations. The two saw Brick, which made Ann surprised. He's hair is wet, that means he plunged in the rain. Ann just focused on the crafts as Brick sits down and helped her. The atmosphere is covered in silence.<p>

"Do you plan in coming in Sagala, Ann?" Louie asked,

"Uhm… I don't want to… I'll just watch this year,"

"What about you Brick?"

"I wanted to participate…"

* * *

><p>Andrea feeds Lucy the soup, Lucy felt it warm but it is very different. She smiled; it made her so much better. Andrea left as Lucy rests.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who will be your partner then?" Louie asked. This is the moment for Brick.<p>

"It's…"

Then, the lights are out.

* * *

><p>"Wha? What happened?" Natsu panicked.<p>

"Hey, calm down… It's natural here whenever there is a storm happening,"

Natsu flares his hands up and didn't realize he is near the crafts then they are burning.

* * *

><p>Suddenly…<p>

"NATSU!"

"Luce?" Natsu runs to her. He knew she hates the dark.

"Hey! You burned our decorations!" Andrea is getting pissed again. Louie and Brick are trying to move and get water despite of the dark.

* * *

><p>At the hallway, Natsu's fire run out and bumps into something.<p>

* * *

><p>Brick slipped on the carpet and falls down, something soft caught him up.<p>

* * *

><p>The lights are back again. Andrea and Louie are done putting the fire out. Once again, silence went around them, shock is plastered to their faces.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu is on Lucy, Brick is on Ann. Literally.<p>

* * *

><p>Wahahaha! This idea came from the Typhoon Falcon, where there is blackout in my house. Well, the "something" is "someone" XD<p> 


	4. Sticky Note

Sorry for the long delay! I think I have a writer's block now… DX since I drawing a lot lately, yeah the plans are laid out, but I'm getting blocked by constructing them… But I'll try my best to write…

* * *

><p>AWKWARDNESS is present, spreading and observing the sleepover people.<p>

The two guys quickly got up.

Then, the couples remained silent.

"Well, since Natsu burned our stuff. Let's sleep now and continue it tomorrow," Andrea sighed.

"Okay… We only have two sleeping bags and someone has to stay beside Lucy." Louie explains. "So we will have draw lots in Lucy's case," he gets a bowl with pieces of paper. "Whoever gets the paper with a star written on it means he or she is the one who'll stay beside Lucy," he shakes the bowl to mix the papers up.

The four people put their hands and pick one. Then, they unfold it.

"So, who got the star?"

Someone raised the hand.

Seemed to Lucy, her sickness got a lot worse.

It's the flame dragon slayer, holding the paper with the star written on it.

Andrea and Louie smirked.

"Okay, Natsu, you accompany her in the room."

Natsu offers his hand to support her up. She stands up by herself.

"I can do it alone,"

* * *

><p>The two mages are gone leaving the four people alone.<p>

"Okay, we will do jan ken," Louie instructed. "The pair who will get the same pattern will be the ones sharing the sleep bags,"

They prepared, especially Ann, she doesn't want to get partnered with Brick, as Brick is the same to Ann, there is too much awkwardness to that. "Jan ken pon!"

Ann - stone

Brick - paper

Andrea - paper

Louie - paper

"Okay, again,"

"Jan ken pon!"

* * *

><p>("This can't be happening… This can't be happening!") Ann nervously thinking.<p>

Louie and Andrea are grinning as they snuggle to each other. (As friends okay? It will be so awkward if they will be paired)

* * *

><p>"Lucy? Can you talk to me just a minute?"<p>

"No…"

"Okay…" Then, the lights are out again.

"Kya!" Lucy screamed a little.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Andrea screamed.

Natsu is trying to calm her down.

"She's alright… Just startled," Natsu replied.

He saw Lucy shaking and trembling. He knew Lucy doesn't like the dark. He hugs her gently.

"Don't worry, Luce… I'm here, I'll protect you…"

* * *

><p>Natsu remembers… At the rooftop a few days ago…<p>

"We are fucking messed up, aren't we?" Natsu murmurs.

"Yeah…"

"Say, do you really like Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Hell no… Lucy is nice and all… But Ann is better, in my opinion,"

Natsu sighed.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah! You got jealous because I snatched Lucy from you?"

"Damn no!" Natsu turned around, blushing. "I know you're pissed at me hugging your beloved Ann!"

Brick turned around. "Damn no!" with a red shade on his face.

"So, we're truce?" Brick asked.

"Yeah… I don't know what to do now,"

"I can help you with that… A little,"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Brick is very uncomfortable in his situation right now. He is close, very, very close.<p>

Well, Ann is the same either.

("Damn it! I can't sleep at all!") Ann tries to close her eyes. ("I can feel his presence! His entire presence! This must be a dream! It must be!")

She can feel his warm and calm breathing. It is very soothing and made her fall into slumber.

* * *

><p>("She must be falling asleep for now…") Brick smiles, he puts something beside Ann and turns around and slept.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up, feeling a lot better. She barely felt cold last night.<p>

She remembers what happened last night.

Blush creeps up to her cheeks.

She saw a bowl of warm ramen with a note and an interesting item.

A white flower being engulf in flames.

It's weird, the flower isn't burning neither the flames dying out.

* * *

><p>Ann wakes up and noticed Brick is gone. A letter falls into her lap. Then, she heard clanking of bowls. She walks and saw Brick putting the bowls with ramen down. Brick saw her holding the letter, he just hides his blush as he moves to the tea cups.<p>

* * *

><p>Ann and Lucy reads the note. Their eyes seemed blinded and their faces flushed.<p>

("Oh my God!")

* * *

><p>All of them gathered up and sat on the table. Andrea and Louie noticed a lot of silence and all they could hear is the noise of striking of their utensils in their bowls.<p>

* * *

><p>Before the sleep over…<p>

Ann went to Lucy's room, bringing a towel and warm water.

Lucy heard the door and she opens her eyes. It's Ann.

"Hey," she greeted. Lucy said the same thing.

"Ann, whatever Brick said… Don't believe it," Lucy said.

"Whatever Natsu said… Don't believe it, too…"

Silence…

"He loves you," both of them said.

Silence…

"WHAT?" Both of them screamed.

"Natsu loves you!"

"Brick loves you!"

Silence…

"WHAT?"

"Wait… Are you sure about that?" Lucy asked.

"Hell, yeah, he wanted to invite you to Sagala but he is too shy about it," Ann reasons out.

"Hmm… Same to Brick too,"

"Really? Well, no offense, that's quite not possible,"

"Why?"

"You see, in school, there are two things, popular and unpopular. Currently, he is on the heaven, I'm on Earth," Ann crosses her arms.

"Well, he did leave food for you when you are in the clinic,"

"He will not do that,"

"Because you never seen him… He is shy, you know, probably because of some things he did to you before,"

"It's his nature that he will not do such a thing,"

"Okay, if he invites you to something, you will have to accept it, alright?"

"Yeah! It's a deal!"

* * *

><p>Ann sighs, remembering that deal.<p>

Lucy smiles at her, yet she doesn't know herself how to answer to Natsu's question in the note.

The two boys are very nervous and anxious. What will be their answer?

* * *

><p>("Damn it! I cooked Lucy's ramen, kept her warm last night and stayed awake all night to guard her! Please say YES! Damn it!") Natsu trembles while sipping the ramen soup.<p>

("Come on, Ann, please forgive me! I tried to be a better person now! I bought all your favorite toppings in the ramen! Say YES, Ann, give me a chance,")

The other four are wondering why Natsu and Brick are acting strange.

"I think the tea is ready…" Lucy breaks the silence.

"I'll help you," Ann goes along with her and both went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The two guys breathe comfortably unlike before.<p>

"So… What happened?" Louie asked. It jerked the two up.

"How did you know?"

"We had senses that you two didn't know," he smirked.

* * *

><p>The two girls returned and distribute the cups with tea on it.<p>

Natsu and Brick saw a sticky note attached to their cups.

* * *

><p>Hai!<p>

-Lucy

* * *

><p>…Yes.<p>

-Ann

* * *

><p>Wooh! XD Okay, time to do assignments now… Hope you like it!<p>

Yeah, Sagala is a religious festival here in the Philippines where there are Queens with their partners.

Also, Jan Ken Pon is known as Jack en poy here but in English term its "Rock Paper and Scissors".

The sticky note part came from a Filipino movie but I forgot the name, I know there is Sarah Geronimo on it.


	5. Cinderella Locket

Yes! Tried and tried to write! I know it's kind of short, really sorry for that. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>The two tiny pieces of sticky note holds the key to their girls. They've never been happier.<p>

They already listed their names on the list of partners for the parade.

* * *

><p>Andrea found Ann on the playground.<p>

"Hey there, something wrong?" Andrea asked.

"It's my first date…" Ann sighs.

"I know that… Don't be nervous about it,"

"And I'm wondering why he likes me?" she blushes. "I'm in a different world to him,"

"Maybe that is the reason why he likes you,"

"He might… trick me again,"

"If he did, I'm here to bury him," she smiled.

It made Ann giggle.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Louie are in a food stall, eating puto bumbong (a purple sticky rice cooked in bamboo tubes, then put margarine, sugar and toasted coconut, served with tea)<p>

"Man! This stuff is good!" Natsu munches the hot meal.

"Wow… This is still hot yet you're able to eat it…"

"I'm… going to take Lucy here… sometime…"

"Well… If you don't mess up the date, you will be…"

"I should finish the missions first…"

"I still don't trust that guy…"

"You mean Brock?"

"It's Brick, Natsu… Yeah, I don't know why… But I feel uneasy to him whenever he does something to Ann. Probably because of the incident,"

"Maybe you like Ann too?"

"What the hell, Salamander?"

"Whoa… You sounded like Gajeel,"

"Ann's my best friend! She protected me many times, I have to do the same to her! I just want her to be happy,"

"… I think I know the reason… why you want her to be happy…"

Louie giggles, "What are you talking about? I just care for her,"

* * *

><p>"Stalking is not a good thing, you know," Lucy sighed. It made Brick jerked up.<p>

"They might get angry at you, especially Andrea,"

"I just want her to be safe, alright?"

"You're just nervous… Everything is going to be alright,"

* * *

><p>Next day… Sagala Day.<p>

Our six characters are making the designs for the floats they are going to use.

Andrea and Louie noticed the two couple are shy at each other. They just sneered.

"After the Sagala, go to my house," Louie announced. "There will be a house party!"

* * *

><p>Wearing the Barong Tagalog (It's like a traditional suit here in the Philippines), flowers, check, the gift, check, the conversation to Ann, cross.<p>

* * *

><p>Wearing the Barong Tagalog, check, the conversation to Lucy, check, flowers, cross, the gift, cross.<p>

"You are an idiot, Natsu," Louie said and whacks him on the head.

"Flowers are important. It made girls appreciate your efforts. Gifts are for them to treasure it for their lifetime,"

"I don't know anything about this! Igneel didn't teach me anything about this stuff! What am I going to do?"

"Here," he tosses a bouquet of white roses to him and a box, "You told me that she likes roses and you are staring at an item earlier,"

"Thanks, Louie,"

* * *

><p>The two guys meet at the playground.<p>

("It's show time,")

Both saw their partners.

("Damn… Lucy is really beautiful…") he held Lucy's hand and gave her flowers.

("Ann is so cute…") Brick giggles. It is a rare event to see Ann in a gown. She often wears jeans and school uniform. He only had seen her wearing dresses in school plays. He smiled in that. Ann is still nervous and scared at him.

* * *

><p>The two couple got on the separate floats and it starts moving. They are seated together.<p>

"Here is for you!" Natsu cheerily gave a black box to her. Lucy is curious about the gift.

"Wait… This is not a prank, isn't it?"

"No… It's not! I swear!"

"You're being too defensive,"

"No, it's true!"

"Really huh? I'll open it a little later," Lucy gave a warm smile. "But thank you very much,"

"Ne, Luce,"

"What?"

"What are we going to do to bring Brick and Ann together?"

"I… I don't know,"

* * *

><p>"Here, Ann…" Brick gave a small box. "I hope you like it,"<p>

Ann reaches for the box and opened it. A necklace with a heart shaped locket.

She is smiling brightly.

Brick helped Ann to wear it.

"Where is the key of the locket?"

"I have it…"

He heard noises below the float. He excused himself and went down.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, couple of girls went on top of the float.<p>

"You bitch! Don't steal my Brick!" a short haired lady shouted at her and pushed Ann out of the float.

"Ann!" Brick shouts as he rides his skateboard fast, he felt the adrenaline rushing to his whole being as he saw Ann falling.

As he went near the target, he spreads his arms out and catches her.

He can;t control the board anymore. He embraced her as they roll on the dirt, all of the pain, friction of the roll, went to Brick for Ann not to get hurt. He doesn't want to lose her trust on him.

He doesn't want Ann to get hurt again.

* * *

><p>Lucy is thinking. This is only a temporary event for her. Natsu did ask what they will need to do so they can return their lives back to Fairy Tail Guild. Natsu will be with Lisanna again, his best friend.<p>

It made her sad, she is only a newbie to the guild while Lisanna is known by everyone.

This is just a friendly date… FRIENDLY date.

* * *

><p>As the rolling stops, Brick pants, his suit are covered in dirt, had small cuts here and there, "Ann, are you alright?"<p>

She became silent and slaps him.

"You tricked me!"

"Ann, I can explain… Its not-"

"I don't believe you! I won't forgive you!" she cries, pulls out the necklace and throws at him then runs away.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what is Lisanna and the others doing at the guild right now,"<p>

"Say, Natsu, do you love her?"

"Uhh… Yeah,"

Lucy's world crashed down.

"I'm going home,"

"Oh… It's still early… But if you insist, I can accompany you,"

"No, Natsu… I want to go home alone," she went down and calls Andrea.

Andrea could hear her sobs while saying she wants her to pick her up.

Then, Ann called and heard the same.

The soul of Erza seemed went to her. Those two… They are so dead.

* * *

><p>Brick sighs, he gets the key of the locket and opened it. Tears came out in his eyes when he saw the contents of the locket:<p>

Ann, I love you

* * *

><p>Natsu sadly went to Louie's home; Louie can tell something happened as NAtsu stares at the burning white flower dying out.<p>

* * *

><p>OH THE DRAMA! Brick is so emote! XD I'm so sorry… I'm experiencing writer's block right now… I just forced myself to update.<p> 


End file.
